One sentence
by Asanya
Summary: One sentence can change everything.
1. Sacrifice

**Title:** One Sentence

**Pairing:** D/G (the best pairing ever! Well… besides Draco/Harry.^_^)

**Warning:** I wrote this when I was very depressed. It has kind of a sad ending. Well, that's if you don't read the second chapter. R/R please!

~~~

  
_Draco POV_  
  
~~~  
  
I look down from the roof of the building, watching as those colorful lights shimmer in the distance. Its actually quite exquisite, I mean, for a muggle city. This is my first time visiting one. Father would be bloody pissed if he saw me now. I can't help but grin when I picture his eyes gleaming a fiery red, then him lashing out in anger with a couple of blows to my head. I unconsciously reach up to run icy, numb fingers over a scar near the end of my jaw, the scar that I had received after our most recent...debate. Taking in a deep breath, I shut my gray eyes, letting the nights breeze dishevel my hair, and send shivers up my spine.   
  
  
A year ago, if you would have came up to me and told me that I would be on a muggle building, late at night, taking in the fresh air, I probably would have called you mad, and have one of my thugs beat the thought outta you. Hmm, yes, my thugs. Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't always the brightest of people. Spending your whole life serving someone else? Ridiculous. I'd rather kill myself.   
  
  
Thats why I'm here though, isn't it? Thats why I'm standing here, waiting for the sun to come up. I was never here for the view...who am I to kid myself? I just wanted to see what was so special about this place before I ended it all. Before I ended my pain and suffering.   
  
  
Its all her fault, ya know? If she hadn't come into my life I'd be right there next to my father, the dark mark singed into my skin forever. I definitely wouldn't be standing on the edge of this building, beckoning death to come and take me. How could one person have such an influence on me? I am a Malfoy. The name shouts respect to all those who hear it. How could a poor, pathetic Weasley change that?   
  
  
"I'm in love with you Draco."  
  
  
Now I remember...her words. Those sweet, innocent words. I know she was lying though. She just wanted to hurt me. Wasn't it enough that I let her be my friend? That I would let her tell me stories of her happy family, and her dreams? I even shared MY feelings with her! How DARE she say she loves me? How dare she give me false hope? Why would she do this to me? Everyone knows she's crazy over Potter. Its all she used to speak about when we first started meeting. She just probably wanted to make him jealous. If she started something with his enemy, that would definitely catch his attention, make him confess his undying love for her. She just wanted to use me.  
  
  
Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I know that isn't true. I have heard too many of her words to know that she would never use me like that. I still felt the need to hurt her though, as if her saying she loved me was like taking a stab at my pride. I told her I didn't care about her, and that she was a stupid git to ever think she had a chance with someone as good as me. I then told her to never speak to me again, and turned my back to her. I remember listening as she ran away crying, and just the thought that I caused those tears hurt like no other. Then, realizing I had probably just drove her right into Potter's arms, I became furious with myself. In a moment of anger, I stormed out of Hogwarts, like the spoiled prat I am, and flew here on my broomstick. I was slightly amused by the muggle's faces when I arrived. Most panicked, and began screaming, while other's just stared, their jaws practically touching the ground. It would have been more amusing if I wasn't so distracted.   
  
  
After spending almost 4 hours here, I made the decision to end it all. The only person I had to live for was Ginny. She is Potter's now, even if she doesn't want to be. The thought of the two together makes me too angry to think, but he will make her happy, in a way I could never. I would only get in the way...so I stood myself on the edge of the building, the sunrise my cue to jump. I will not stand in her way of happiness.  
  
  
I hope she will be ok when I'm gone. Potter won't know that her favorite color is black, that she likes chicken for dinner, or that she sucks her thumb in her sleep. No, Potter will never know her like I do. None of this matters though, none of it, because he will learn. He will learn about her, just like I have, and realize how wonderful she is.   
  
  
Its almost daylight.   
  
  
As I watch the sun rise in the distance, a state of awe spreads throughout me. I now understand. I understand everything she has been telling me, about a sight alone that could bring your soul to peace. Thats when I realize that I have felt this many times before. Every time I saw her, I felt this. Every time I saw her smile, walk, move...it didn't matter what she was doing, I felt it. In my soul, and most definitely my heart. I do love her!  
  
  
As the sun spread its light across the city, I smile, now knowing how I feel about her, and take the step off the building, never to feel that feeling again.


	2. Another Chance

**Title:** One Sentence

**Pairing:** D/G 

**Warning:** I wrote this when I was very depressed. It has kind of a sad ending. Well, that's if you don't read the second chapter. R/R please!

  
* * *

  
_Draco _

The wind rushed past my ears as the sight of the alley below began to magnify. This is it. This is the last thing I will see before I die. Images of my horrible childhood began to flash across my eyes, my sudden rush to the ground pausing to show me these memories. Then, when I felt that I would soon hit the ground, I closed my eyes, ready to take what was coming.  
  
  
I waited for my body to hit the hard concrete, waited for every one of my bones to be instantly crushed, but the feeling never came. Instead I felt something wrap around my stomach and lift me high into the air. Puzzled, I opened my eyes to watch as I came back up the way I fell, and landed with a hard thump on the roof of the building. Still confused, I looked back over the edge of the building, and frowned. When I turned to see who dare stop me from my fate, I came in contact with furious green eyes.  
  
  
"You idiot! I cannot believe you were going to do that!" Harry barked at me.   
  
Harry? What the hell? "Since when does Harry Potter care if a Malfoy wants to take a walk off a building?" I snarled back.  
  
  
He leaned over, bunching my robes together in his fist, and lifted me till we were eye to eye. "Since the asshole hurt a good friend of his. I cannot believe you would do that to Ginny. That you would treat her like that!"  
  
  
I placed both my hands on his chest, and pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards. "She had it coming. She was naive to think that I actually liked her. You know, just as well as I do, that she's a poor little freckled face nobody." I laugh snobbishly. Please don't see the mask, please don't know I'm lying. Please. Ginny doesn't want me, she wants you.  
  
  
"Then why were you about to take your life over this?"  
  
  
Damn. I bite my tongue, ready to come back with a smart ass remark as usual. "What makes you think this has anything to do with her?" I ask cautiously. He pauses for a second then smiles slightly, which confuses me to no end. What the hell is he smiling about? Stupid pot boy.  
  
  
"Lets just say you think loudly."   
  
  
I mentally kick myself for that. Had I been speaking out loud? How much had he heard? I move backwards till I can seat myself on the ledge of the building. Then I lean over and place my head in my hands, wishing that he would just go away. I can hear him stepping toward me, and I nearly jump when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Leave me alone Potter. This is NONE of your business. Go back to your little fan club." I snap at him, moving that hand of his that dare touch me. Silence. After about a minute, I began to wonder if he did just that. If he had left. I cautiously look up, hoping to see the deserted roof top. Instead I see Harry sitting directly across from me, his face set with a worried frown.  
  
  
"Its not like you to beat yourself up over a girl Malfoy. I think your losing your touch." he said, a slight smile crossing his face. My eyes narrow. Who is he to think he knows anything about me? He knows shit, that's what he knows. I watch as he walks over to my broom propped up against a door way, picks it up, and walks back over to me. "Here. Lets go back and straighten things out." he says, holding my broom out to me. I took it from his hand and then casually threw it over the ledge and then threw myself along with it. I had no doubt in my mind that Potter would try to save me, at least, that was until the ground began to get really close. After a couple of seconds, I figured he finally let me be. Let me just do as I wished. I watched as my broom smacked into the ground, breaking in two perfect pieces. I wondered if that would happen to me. Would I break into two perfectly formed pieces, my insides a display for all to see. The thought makes me cringe. Am I EVER going to hit this ground? This drop is a lot longer than I thought it would be. Just then, when I thought it would never end, I see him. Flying just under me.  
  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he moves next to me, then catches me so that I am sitting on his broom. "Dammit Potter! Leave me alone!" I yell at him and push myself off the broom, only to fall 2 feet ungracefully onto my bum. I growl, slamming my fists into the concrete. I stand myself up and try to walk away, but boy wonder refuses to leave me alone, and decides to fly around me like an idiot. "What?" I yell angrily. He just smiles and continues to flyin circles around me. This is REALLY getting annoying. "Fine! Fine! If you promise to stop doing that, I'll hear you out." I say to him, sounding hysterical even to myself. I don't think my voice has ever gone that high before.  
  
  
He slows to a stop in front of me. "Ginny cares for you Malfoy. Why? I'm not sure. According to her there's more to you than there seems... although I find that very hard to believe." he tells me.  
  
  
I narrow my eyes at him. "Is that your plan? To insult me till I beg for you to take me back, cause its working quite well." I say sarcastically. I move to pass him but he swirls his broom around, flying into my way again. Grey eyes meet green ones, and for a moment, it almost looked like he cared. I guess thats what made me finally stop and sigh. "Do you think she'll take me back?" I ask, trying not to sound too mushy. At the sound of his snort, he extends a hand, which I reluctantly take and sit myself behind him on the broom. As we head back toward Hogwarts, I realize something... maybe I am losing my touch.  
  
  
~*~  
  
_Ginny_

  
  
Why did I do this? Its not like we were going out or anything. We were just friends... and I ruined it all! Why did I say such a stupid thing? What did I expect his reaction would be? That'd he flash that gorgeous smile of his and sweep me up into his arms and give me my first, and most passionate kiss ever? Not bloody likely.  
  
  
I stare at my reflection in the lake, taking in my messy red hair, my big brown eyes and my pouty lips. I've been told I was pretty, but its so hard to believe when all you see is a skinny red haired nobody. I blink, my reflection following my motion, and reach out till my finger causes a ripple in the water. As my image becomes distorted, I sigh, wondering where he is right then. When the water calmed, and the lake turned to a perfect even again, I gasped, suddenly noticing the silver color in the water. I turn to stare up at the person that has filled my thoughts for the past several years.   
  
  
"Hello." his voice is like a sweet soft melody.  
  
  
"Hello." I answer back, my voice harsh and cruel. I hadn't meant it to come out that way, but I couldn't help it.   
  
  
I nearly melt when his eyes soften, but I won't let myself fall for that. Nope. He isn't a Slytherin for nothing. He is sly, and manipulative. Then why can't I seem to look away...  
  
  
"Ginny... Virginia..." He used my first name. He has NEVER used my first name. He always said he preferred to call me Ginny, even though I practically begged him to call me by my first name. He held out a hand, so I took it, letting him help me to stand up. He gently places his hand on my back, causing delicious chills to run up and down my spine. "I'm not quite sure how to say this... but I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of those words I said. I was stupid." he tells me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.   
  
  
_"You LOVE ME? That is probably the funniest thing I have ever heard. Stupid girl. What? Did you think that I loved you? Pathetic. Your just a nobody Weasley. A filthy little nobody."_  
  
  
I flinch as the words he said not even a day ago come rushing back into my mind. I step back, my cheek suddenly feeling cold at the loss of his hand. "I don't know Draco." I say, my voice small and quiet. My eyes search his desperately.   
  
  
Is this the Draco Malfoy I know? The boy who helped me pick up my books when I had fallen down during my first year of school, and who blushed slightly when I told him I liked his eyes my second year. He was the boy who would tease my brother mercilessly only to wink at me behind his back my third year, and who bought me a special addition of my favorite book during my fourth. This was the blond, grey eyed boy who let me lean on his shoulder when I was alone and scared, then said something witty and funny to make me laugh.   
  
  
This is also the boy that told me that all that we shared... all those little things that made us friends over the years, meant nothing to him. That I meant nothing to him.  
  
  
"No Malfoy." I say, feeling a pang of guilt when his face hardened at hearing his last name. "You were right. Who are we kidding? A Weasley and a Malfoy friends." I say, then giggle like it was the funniest thing I ever heard. "Stupid... well, I should be going. Grryfindors need their sleep." I tell him, and begin to walk away. When I pass him, I turn to see that he is still staring at where I had been standing a moment ago, his fist clenched angrily. "Bye." I whisper, and turn to leave.  
  
  
* * *  
  
_Draco_

  
  
She... she called me Malfoy. I swallow the angry feeling welling up in my chest and turn to watch as she leaves me standing there. I apologize and she turns ME down? Damn her. She should be lucky to have someone like me. If she wants to call me Malfoy, fine, I'll show her Malfoy.   
  
  
~*~  
  
_Ginny_  
  
  
I step up toward the steps leading into Hogwarts. It almost eight in the morning now. Students were beginning to fill the halls. Thank goodness its Saturday. I can mope around my room all day, hopefully no one will bother me. As I walk through the halls, my body tired from the lack of sleep, I am suddenly startled as I am whipped around to look into vibrant gray eyes. "I hate you! Do you know that?" he asks, and then narrows his eyes into thin little slits. I can feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I hate..." he yells, then stops for a moment, watching as a tear slides down my cheek. "I hate..." he says just as forceful, letting the words drift in the air.   
  
  
I try to hold back the sobs as I stare into his face that is only a few inches away. "What? What do you hate?" I ask through a fit of tears.  
  
  
"I hate... that you know me so well." he whispers, almost breathlessly. "I hate that you can make me smile for no apparent reason, or how you can look so beautiful even when your not trying to." he tells me. My heart begins to soar at his words. He hates... "I hate the way you made your way into my shell. I hate you for not leaving me be!" he yells, and then slams his fist into a nearby wall, causing me to jump, and several students who had been watching to cringe.  
  
  
I place a hand on his shoulder. "Draco... is that what you really want? You want me to leave you alone?" I ask, hoping that he wouldn't say that three letter word that could cause my heart to shatter.  
  
  
He stares at his now red fist, and turns to me. "No. Thats the last thing I want." he tells me. After a moment, we both suddenly smile. I can hear the sharp gasps around us... I guess they've never seen a Malfoy smile.   
  
  
When his eyes begin to focus on my lips, my smile begins to fade. "Draco, I don't know what to say." I tell him. I can feel the hotness in my cheeks.  
  
  
"How about... I love you." he whispers, as if telling me how he feels and yet trying to confirm mine. He slowly leans down, and gives me my first kiss. As those soft, tender lips touches mine, I feel a spark shoot between us. I kiss back eagerly as he pushes me against the wall, practically devouring each other in the middle of the hall. When we pulled back to take a breath, we were awarded with many cat calls and loud claps. I could feel myself blush, as Malfoy sneered slightly at the people watching. I turned, my eyes widening when I saw Harry, and Ron watching us with huge smiles on their faces. I gently pushed Malfoy away. A hurt look crossed his face, till he saw what I was staring at. He looked at each one of the boys, then flashed that arrogant smirk of his, causing Ron to fume.  
  
  
"They... didn't kill you." I heard myself say. He chuckled, causing my stomach to do flips.  
  
  
He just shrugs. "Don't worry. We've come to an understanding." he told me, then looked up to a smiling Harry who was standing at the end of the hallway dragging along an aggravated looking Ron with him.   
  
  
I bit my lip, and pulled him closer. "What understanding is that?" I ask, my eyebrow raised. A thoughtful look crossed his face, before it was replaced with a delicious smile.  
  
  
"This." he said, and once again swept me off into a kiss.   
  
  
Those kisses started it all. Who would have known that later on in life, that I would receive many more of those kisses? That they would one day turn to more than just kisses. That they were turn into something that would forever bond me and the silver haired Slytherin? That they would change our lives dramatically and never take us back to the way things were again. Those kisses started it all. Adventure, death, love, excitement... and most of all Claire.   
  
  
But, that is all another story.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A/N: I am working hard on the sequel _and_ the prequel to this. I'm almost done with the sequel, but the prequel will be the first out there. I will have the full prequel out by 9/15.


End file.
